The Rainbow Alchemists II: Attack of the Spirits
by Annabeth Zatsune
Summary: The Rainbow Alchemists have been called back into service, but only a few can come help! At risk of the now animalistic Kimblee and his employers destroying the country, Terios lets on a dangerous secret... New Alchemists! But death still awaits for all Amestris unless they can find their new allies in time and unlock Nicholas Flamel's greatest secret in time!
1. Character Intro

**Oooookay...**

**Thanks to those who participated in my little contest...**

**But my account got all screwed up, so a few stories got deleted. Including that one. Gomen.**

**But I managed to get a few peoples' Alchemists, so ARIGATO to you who I got down before it got deleted.**

**This is a sequel to the Rainbow Alchemists. If you haven't, I reccomend reading it before you go reading this one, just so you have an idea of what's going on.**

**This takes place SEVEN YEARS after TEN YEARS AFTER in the end of my first one. So Edward is now THIRTY-TWO and has a DAUGHTER! See? Better read the Rainbow Alchemists first if you haven't already.**

**I'm starting to babble. So before I begin the actual story, I want to list the new characters (NOT THE NEW BAD-GUYS! YOU MEET THOSE TWO LATER!) and then give a quick recap of what's happened so far. Then we'll begin the story.**

**Thank you.**

**Oh, FYI, the cover picture was one I made on Paint. I know it sucks, but it was a rush order, really!**

The Brown Alchemist, "Brownie" Gary Johnstone, is fourteen, but feels and acts twenty. He's unemployed, partially due to his age. He's a dirty blonde with golden eyes and is rather short. His clay anklet enables him to assume the BROWN ALCHEMIST mode. He's quiet and stiff, rarely ever talking, thinking you don't want to talk to him. He's a nasty fighter.

Merage Crons, thirteen, is the GRAY ALCHEMIST. He's thirteen, but feels and acts twenty. He actually works as a very young lawyer. He has tan skin, red hair and bright green eyes. He's of average strength, fast, nimble, and flexible. His jade medallion looks vaguely like a Yin-Yang symbol. A funny and smart guy, he's a good option for a friend, but can easily lose his temper if you insult his sister.

Rose Zamberino, sixteen, works as a farm-hand on a plantation just outside Central. She feels and acts thirty. She draws a lot of attention with her dark skin, bright-pink-dyed hair and blue eyes. She's well-muscled, nimble, and quick. She's rough and rugged, but once you get to know her, she's a big softy. If you're to be her partner in a covert mission, she will accepts zip nonsense. Her rose quartz belt-buckle lets her become the PINK AlCHEMIST.

Nathan or Nate Stone is fifteen but acts and feels seventeen or eighteen. He's a high-school drop-out who now works as a cashier at a convenience store. He took archery classes as a kid, and his quite good at it now. That's good, because as the LIME ALCHEMIST, he has a bow. He has a peridot amulet that he keeps on a silver chain-braclet. He doesn't really talk to others and relies on them for guidence. But once he gets to know you, he warms up quickly.

The PERIWINKLE ALCHEMIST, Jane Stanely, is twenty years old, but feels a hundred. She works as a waitress at Daisy's cafe. Her blue geode earrings match her baby-blue eyes. She's sweet and open to others, making her the most liked person at the cafe. Her full form, blonde hair with a pink streak and cute emotions help that.

Sandy Johnson was appropriately made the SAND ALCHEMIST. He is and feels thirty. A colonel, he's the first of the New Rainbow Alchemists to discover the new threat. He looks like a person that you should be seeing in Miami. Obedient yet strong, he uses his shape-shifting Beach Hammer in battle. The talisman he uses to transform is sandstone beads on a black elastic necklace.

An awful lot like Daisy, Graceson Johnson was made the LEMON ALCHEMIST. She is almost exactly like daisy in every way, but for good reason... She's Daisy's protege! She looks one heck of a lot like Rin Kagamine, and with her bismuth bracelt, has a rather Mew Ichigo-ish outfit to fight in. Twenty-five, she acts thirteen.

Jackie Lords, stock investor, rich kid, proud, stuck-up and haughty. The MAROON ALCHEMIST is sixteen, but is ever bit as money-wise as a veteran stocks-investor. Tall, with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, he's popular among his school's girls. His mahogany obsidain-studded punk-collar lets him assume the appearance of a kind of punk-rocker with an electric-charged dagger. He may be a stuck-up snot, but he'll do anything for his friends and team-mates. Not to mention kiss up to his superiors!

Like a princess... That's how some describe Lilia Ehvans. The LILAC ALCHEMIST is twenty, but as wise as an immortal, it seems! Her long hair is dyed purple, she has red-violet eyes, pale skin, and a tall slim figure. She works as a janitor. Her sugilite tiara lets her take her more princess-like appearance. She can be one heck ovva sweetheart, but watch out... This chickie can become scarier than General Armstrong in a second. Her telekinetic abilities make her a VIP on the team. Not to even mention her ancestry! This girl has an almost pure-bred pedigree!

**Last-minute decision, the recap is gonna be a part of the next chappie... The ACTUAL FIRST chapter. This is just a character intro.**

**Enjoy the real story!**


	2. Chapter 1

_Soft footsteps echoed in the hall beyond the barrier of the steel bars. A cold wind and wisps of fog touched each cell. Any guard in the way suddenly started coughing and clutching at their neck. The ones that weren't affected by the fog were suddenly grasped by an strong hand and lifted into the air before exploding in a shower of gore. Finally, the mysterious people arrived at their destination._

_"Mr. Kimblee..." one murmured._

_"Who's there?" came the guttural reply._

_"Possibly your saviors." the other one answered._

_"The question is, what would you give to be free?"_

_"How is that?" the ex-State Alchemist asked._

_"We want to break you out."_

_"Sure. What's the catch?" he asked._

_"We want you..."_

_"...To work for us."_

_"What kind of work? That's the key question here."_

_"Your favorite." the two replied._

_"Not as much as in Ishval..."_

_"... But still plenty of work."_

_"That sounds great to me. But before we go any further, what're your names?"_

_"Call me Wraith."_

_"I'm Basilisk."_

_"Two legendary monsters with the ability to kill with a look or a touch. I can live with that."_

_"Soo...?"_

_"Soo...?"_

_"Bust me outta here."_

_"Kindly look away. Otherwise you'll be caught up in my gaze."_

_There was a hissing and a cracking, and the steel bars keeping the Alchemist in the cell dissolved. A tail of mist crept in and broke the restraints on his hands. "Come. Your first assignment awaits."_

"We don't have all day, Carla!" Ed chuckled.

"But I like this one! No this one! Oh, this one's so cute!" his daughter gushed, zipping back and forth between animals.

"You can't take them all, unfortunately. Not only would it drive your father crazy, but I'd be out of business!" Alphonse chuckled.

"Lucky for us, your shelter was right here when Den died, huh, Al? And after the next one goes, you're still right here!" Winry laughed.

"Awww! This one! I like this one!" Carla squealed, holding up a large kitten. It was a very technicolor cat, covered in spots, stripes and splotches of all sorts of tabby-colors.

Carla was six now. She had her mother's blue eyes and passion for machines, as well as her father's golden hair and tendency to get into trouble.

It was seventeen years after they'd freed the country from the Homunculi. All of the ones who'd helped them were faring well. Fuhrer Mustang and Riza had a young son that knew both his father and mother's talents. Terios and Strawberry now had twelve kids, and from the last letter Winry had gotten from Strawberry, had twins in the making. Dark and Black Cat were also perfectly happy. Their not-so-little girl helped them out around Cat's bar a lot, and they had a new-born baby boy. Daisy was still famous across the country, for both her singing and her cafe. Cathrine and Scar were done helping rebuild Ishval, and when he'd gotten a letter a while back, Cathrine seemed to be hinting a child. Violet was the most popular doctor in Central, and her auto-mail was rival to Winry's. Karina was in Drachma on a mission again. And Lyn Simmons, now Lyn Havoc, had successfully gotten her husband to stop smoking, opened a library and book-store, as well as became an accomplished children's psychiatrist. Hohenheim had passed away in his sleep a few years back. Izumi and Sig had adopted a door-step child. Nmutua and Ayame would occasionally come into the country for a visit.

Yep. They were all doing okay.

"Okay, what're you gonna name him?" Al asked, fetching the adoption papers.

"Pudding!" the little girl laughed, cuddling the frisky kitten.

"Okay... Pudding... Sign here." Al instructed, tapping the paper.

Ed scrawled his signature and gave his brother the adoption fee. Carla was cuddling Pudding to no end as they walked home to the Rockbell house. "Careful, Carla, you'll rub all his fur off!" Winry laughed.

"Mr. Elric!"

He stopped, turning around to see a telegram-messenger running towards him. "Something for me?"

"Yes... From the Fuhrer, sir!"

He took the message as the boy ran off. "Hmm..."

"What is it, Edward?"

"Apparently someone broke Kimblee out. His liberators used either advanced Alchemy or weapons, killing just about half the guards in the place. So Mustang's calling me and the team back into service."

"Oh! Kimblee? He's that guy that destroyed most of Ishval and then killed his superior officers, isn't he?" Winry worried.

"Mm-hmm. But... The team's numbers are seriously depleted. It's just me, Violet, Dark, Daisy, and Lyn." he said. "And we're being called back into service."

Winry put on her sad face. "This means you'll be gone for a while, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. Hey! Carla!" He jogged to catch up to his daughter. "I've gotta go to work. I don't know how long I'll be gone, so you behave okay?" he told her.

"Okay! Go get 'em, Daddy! Be safe!" she smiled.

Standing up, he hugged and kissed Winry before turning and bolting back to the train-station. There was a Central-bound train leaving in about ten minutes. If he was quick, he could make it!


	3. Chapter 2

Panting, Edward skidded around the corner, almost crashing into Dark, who was also charging off towards the Fuhrer's office. "Hey! Long... time no... see!" he said between heavy breaths as the ran side-by-side to the door.

"Yeah... You... late... too?" Dark grinned.

"You... kiddin'?"

They both hurtled through the doors as the opened, performed accidental somersaults, and quickly stood up, saluting Mustang.

"Quite an entrance." Mustang smirked. "But it looks like the girls beat you to the punch."

Daisy, Lyn and Violet sat patiently behind them. Daisy was openly giggling at their red faces, and Violet and Lyn were stifling giggles as they looked elsewhere in the room.

"But you two have the worst timing." Ed and Dark both turned to see Hawkeye standing next to the door, just barely out of the path they'd taken to get to the front of Mustang's desk. A little boy stood behind her, looking curiously out at the two.

"Sorry, ma'am." they both said sheepishly, realizing they'd almost run over them. Hawkeye waved off their apologies and exited the room with the little boy in tow.

"So, before we get to business, how are all of you?"

"Cat just had another kid, so she's still in rehab and can't come. But we're doing fine." Dark said.

"You should know how I'm doing. Jean works almost directly under you and brags about me every day!" Lyn chided.

"I'm fine. Business is good." Violet nodded.

"Same here! And I even picked up a protege!" Daisy bragged.

"Winry and Carla are just fine, and Al's shelter is a big hit among a lot of people." he gasped, still trying to catch his breath.

"Well, the girls got the chance to meet Joey, my son. You two came in a bit late." Mustang said nonchalantly.

"That was your son? I thought it was some little boy that'd gotten lost or something! He looks nothing like you!" Dark cried. He flinched under Mustang's glare. "I mean... What a... handsome kid!"

"So, what's the job? Your call said something about Kimblee being loose." Lyn said, breaking the tension between the general and the Fuhrer.

Before Mustang could answer, there was a knock on the door. "Sir, I have some papers for you!"

"Come in, Sandy." Mustang sighed.

The young man who entered was tanned and had brown hair. He looked out of place, like he belonged on a beach instead of an office working. He was leafing through some papers before he handed them to Mustang.

"So, he was spotted then?"

"Yes sir. Not too far away from the town of Dublith, in the company of a little boy and a teenage girl." the man answered.

"Thank you, general." Mustang sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

The man bowed, leaving. Something caught Edward's eye.

"I thought if it wasn't earrings, jewelry and the such wasn't allowed?" he asked.

"Whaddya mean, Edo?" Daisy asked, using the name that the Lost Warriors and the Shiniganes had given him.

"That guy was wearing a necklace. Sandstone beads on black elastic."

"That's odd... Sandy's always been one for protocol..." Mustang muttered. Then he shook his head. "That's off topic! As Sandy just told me, Kimblee was recently seen near Dublith in the company of a boy and a girl. With your numbers cut back, it may be harder to fight, but I'm sure you can overcome him."

Their orders clear, the team set out. Just outside of Central, they saw what they thought might be trouble. A plantation owner was yelling at someone who appeared to be one of his workers.

"Come on... If it's trouble, we may want to break it up." Dark said, already approaching the two.

"I knew you were trouble from the start! I should never have hired you!" the man yelled.

"Hired? The way you act, one could think you bought us and we're your slaves!" the girl he was yelling at shot back.

She was dark-skinned, had blue eyes, and pink hair. It made him think of how Dark dyed his hair blue.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"Who are you?" the girl snarled.

"Edward Elric." he answered. "I work for the military."

"Oh, good! This bi-"

"Don't you even dare! You promise good working conditions and pay, but that's a lie! You starve us, refuse to pay, and that's not the half of it!" the girl yelled. "And you know what? I quit this dirty, filthy job!"

The man's face went pale. "No! You can't do that! You're my best worker!"

"Too late, pal! Seeya!"

Edward watched the girl as she left. "She's an Alchemist." he said casually. "One of her arms has a faint tattoo of a trans-mutation circle. It was too faint for me too make out much more than that."

"Great, we're popping up all over the place!" Dark sighed. "What are we Alchemists, weeds?"

"That's one way to put it!" giggled Daisy. "Now, c'mon! We gotta train to catch!"

Ed was a little uptight. Izumi, Sig and their adopted son were still in Dublith. He hoped they were alright. On the train, he noticed the pink-haired girl with Daisy's protege and a tall purple woman. He narrowed his eyes and leaned over so her could whisper in Daisy's ear. "Isn't that Graceson?" he murmured.

She followed his gaze. Her eyes widened. "Gracie! What's she doing here? She's supposed to be managing the cafe while I'm gone!"

Another girl came up to the trio. Graceson looked very eager, and Daisy's eyes widened further. "Jane! Jane Stanley! Her too? She's one of the best workers I have! Are she and Gracie playing hookie?"

But the train was already pulling up to it's first stop, and they had no time to ponder that.

Sandy, the general from Mustang's office, was getting on the train and joining the team.

_Earlier, he'd requested leave. The Fuhrer had though that odd, but had granted him his request. "Why're you requesting this?" he'd been asked._

_"I have friends in Dublith. I don't want to leave them unprotected while Kimblee's loose."_

_Nodding, the Fuhrer had signed his paper. He'd then hitched a quick ride to the train he'd missed next stop. He'd quickly found Rose, Lilia and the other two. But he'd also seen something else._

_"You guys are nuts." he hissed, sliding into his seat._

_"Huh?" Gracie asked, looking confused. With a small tip of his head, he gestured to the Rebellious Alchemist and General Jones. Jane and Gracie's employer, Daisy, was with them, as well as the other two from the office. "Oh... Shit, we didn't see them there." she murmured._

_"Let's move to a different car." suggested Jane._

_"No! Dim-bulb, they're watching! We need to appear totally at ease!" Rose scolded._

_"Ohh..." Jane and Gracie nodded sagely._

_He sighed, rubbing his temples. "If we weren't somewhere public, I swear I'd pummel you all- Except Lilia!"_

_"Jeeze, sorry, boss. So, when do we pick up the others?" Rose asked, rolling her eyes._

_"They said they'd be at the station."_

_"But the train is going to be delayed by Kimblee. He will attack the station. We need to be ready for that." Lilia said softly._

_Right on schedule, there was a loud boom._


	4. DON'T REVIEW

**Hello, and thank you to all those reading this...**

**But for now, this story is going on HIATUS D:...**

**Don't worry, it'll get up an' runnin' again someday! But for now, I need to narrow down what stories I work on so I can finish all of these and publish my new ones! Please don't kill me for putting this particular one on hiatus... It's nothing personal... Just going by which one is closest to done... which isn't this one...**

**DO NOT REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

**IT WILL BE REPLACED WHEN I GET AROUND TO GETTING THIS THING OFF HIATUS! DON'T WASTE YOUR PRECIOUS REVIEW ON THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!**


End file.
